Meant to Be
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Hinako Fujioka just transfers into Ouran Acadamy. She stumbles upon the host club and this strange group of boys can't help but catch her attention. Which host will she end up falling for? Votes by readers will determine that.


A/N: Hi! So, here is my Ouran story. Usually what I do which I got a lot of feedback for was I wrote my OC's character and had her interact with the host club. You, the readers, voted for her love interest. I had so much fun with that the first time. I would love to do it again. So remember to review please ^^ Here's chapter one!

*Hinako's POV*

The rain pelted to the ground in a side-sweeping manner in a summer storm. School had started up again, and I had transferred just in the nick of time. It seriously sucked.

The students here had all come from rich families. They basically paid their way into the academy, Studying, working, and trying were part of the reasons I made it this far. Stopping would be ridiculous.

I tucked my long, dark brunette hair into my hood as I entered the school. Everyone had their limos drop them off at the door. I was having an off day already. I had to walk to school and get soaking wet. It wasn't going well.

As I walked inside, I was fascinated with the architecture. It might be the only useful thing to me besides the classes I had to take.

When I rounded a corner, girls in frilly yellow dresses were crowded around something… Or someone. I was curious to find out.

A voice called in my direction, yelling something like 'Princess'.

I glanced at one of the students. "Excuse me?"

A blonde, gentleman-like teen scanned me up and down. "You're all wet, Princess," he pointed out, repeating that ridiculous nickname. He didn't even know me! Did he have a death wish?  
>"Yeah, thanks, Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes, and turned away shaking my head.<p>

I heard snickering behind my back, and it was in unison. I'd guessed a pair of twins. It was something you'd expect from twins. I had experience, being a twin myself.

A small, overzealous blonde looked over at me. "You're the other commoner student besides Haru-Chan, right?"

"Commoner is a harsh word. I prefer normal." I shook my head and turned around.

A pair of twins wrapped their arms around my shoulder. I cringed immediately. They had a death wish, didn't they?

"Why don't you come by the host club—" One started.

"-so you can come get a change of clothes," the other completed.

"Uh, no. I think I'll be fine. Water won't kill me."

"But it will make you ill," another boy chimed in, pushing up his glassed with his index finger.

I rolled my eyes. This was really pathetic. It was wasting my time. I wanted to find my classroom right away. Not be pestered by a bunch of pretty boys.

"Come on! We don't bite!" The twins spoke in unison.

"I, on the other hand, might disagree with that statement," I muttered.

I eventually got dragged to music room three. I had heard it was abandoned, but apparently, it was being used by them.

"Let me grab you a uniform," The tall blonde said, wandering into the back.

"Thanks… I guess."

"So, how have your first two days at Ouran been?" The glasses character asked.

"I haven't been here. I've been sick," I answered monotonously.

"I see."

A familiar boy entered the room. "Sorry I'm late guys…" He spotted me instantly. "Hinako?"

"Haruhi? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, my voice rising in surprise.

"Long story. Maybe I'll explain it when we get home."

That sparked the twin's interests. "You two know each other?"

I nodded. "Haruhi is my twin sister. I'm the younger of the two, but only by a minute or so."

"Yeah. Hikaru, Kaoru, meet my sister, Hinako," she said, formally introducing me.

The tall blonde stood behind us, dropping the boy's uniform in his hands. "Y-You're her sister?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes at him.

"Yes, Tamaki-Senpai, she is," Haruhi answered.

She dished out a few more introductions. The cute, hyper boy was Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He liked to be called Honey. No wonder a sweet name would be given to a boy who loved to consume sweets.

His tall companion was Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. He didn't seem to talk much. I really didn't mind… But that would be until his silence would drive me mad.

I knew the twins, but I couldn't tell them apart. Hikaru Hitachiin seemed a bit more mischievous than his brother Kaoru. I still couldn't tell who was who by looking at them. I mean, they were identical twins after all.

Kyoya Otori was the glasses character. He seemed proper and mature. He didn't seem like the playful type of guy like most of his other friends were. It occurred to me that possibly he and Mori might get along, but that's only from lack of knowledge.

Lastly there was the teenage drama queen, Tamaki Suou. He was childish, and definitely annoying. He wouldn't leave Haruhi alone. I couldn't help but laugh at my sister's frustration at her elder. He sure was… odd.

I took the uniform and changed into it in the back changing room. It was the perfect size. I was glad it wasn't the girl's uniform. That one was just horrible.

I came out, and thanked the boys, about to leave.

"You're leaving so soon, Hina-Chan?" Honey questioned.

"Yes. Sorry, but thanks for the clothing," I murmured, bowing in respect to the group.

"You've got time to spare, don't you?" Tamaki inquired eagerly.

I didn't have time for them. They were wasting my time! The only useful person here was my sister. Actually, forget her too. I see her every day when I get home, so this club really has no use for me.

"I'm sure you have more than enough time," one of the twins assumed in a teasing tone.

I was about to open my mouth when Drama Queen spoke up,

"Now, now, Hikaru. If she doesn't want to spend time at the club, it's her loss."

That pissed me off even more. He didn't help. He made it even worse. Leave it up to someone like him to do that.

Kyoya was writing on his black notebook when he looked up briefly. "Why don't you stay here until the class bell rings? It'd be senseless to go there early. What would you do?"

"Nothing," I muttered in defeat.

"Exactly," the other twin, Kaoru I think, stated, while resting his arm on my shoulder. "So, just sit back and relax until the bell rings. You don't have to be so nervous."

"Nervous? Who the hell said I was nervous?" I shot back abruptly.

The twins chuckled in harmony, and I swear, the things I'd do to these people if they were legal…

I say back for what seemed like forever, and finally the bell rang. Thank goodness!

I darted out of there like there was no tomorrow. So much for a peaceful day!


End file.
